official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuno x Chinchou
Yuno x Chinchou DONE AT SCHOOL, PEOPLE ARE MAULING MEEEE ' ' A calm breeze drifted across The Lake of Rage. Yuno’s footsteps gently ring out across the beach shore. “Finally some peace and quiet.” He sighed in relief. Yuno’s eyes wander across the water, catching red outlines of a huge creature. **C-could this be the Red Gyarados?** Yuno looked around, finding a tossed out snorkel. He yanked it out of the sand and rinsed it with water, and immediately jumped in. Yuno’s eyes widen at the sight of an underground city surrounded by an army of Chinchou. He dives near the city. Suddenly, all the chinchou began to stare at him creepily. “You shan't pass. Do you have an appointment with the queen?” A chinchou instructed. Yuno points to his mouth, depleted of oxygen. The chinchous stare at each other, shrugging in causality. “Bring him inside. He's a human who can't breath in water.” A gentle voice whispers. An astonishingly beautiful girl resembling a Chinchou walks towards him. “Y-your majesty!” All the chinchou chant in unison, kneeling on one leg. Yuno bursts through the door of the palace, gasping for air. He looks around at families of Chinchou hopping around happily. “This is your kingdom?! It's very beautiful!” Yuno complemented in awe. The princess blushed in flattery, then led him to her chamber. “I will tell you more about this kingdom. We haven't had visitors in centuries thanks to that cursed period-blood guardados scaring them off. Guards, you're dismissed.” She explains, then commands her guards. “B-but Your Majesty! Are you sure you want an outsider alone in your room with you?!” The head servant squawked. “He has no weapons and is fond of our kingdom. I don't see why he'd want to harm me.” The princess reasoned, staring awkwardly at Yuno’s obvious boner, then turning away a split second later. “V-very well..” The main servant closed the doors. “Your servants are like old nagging grandpas. Don't they ever get annoying?” Yuno laughed, throwing jokes here and there. “That’s because they are. They were born centuries ago.” She said, nearly casually. “Really?!” Yuno gasped in awe. “The reason I brought you here was to explain everything. You see, within the next month, all Chinchous of my kingdom will die of old age. Their birth was..when the last human visited. He was just like you, with a visible boner and eyes on my body.” She giggled at the sight of his red shameful face. “S-sorry..you're just so pretty.” Yuno confessed. “You know what I'm gonna ask you to do, right? Your sperm is the last hope of our kingdom. I promise I'll make your dick feel good, pretty please?~” The princess stared at Yuno with pleading eyes. “I mean- I don't think I CAN say no.” Yuno replied, looking down embarrassingly at his boner. The princess celebrated for a split second before stripping down nude. Her soft tits jiggle in the sunlight- shining above through the water. She leaps onto Yuno, their gentle lips touching, pulling their tongues in and out. “Put it inside me, please..” She mumbled, drool trickling down her mouth. Yuno’s dick burrowed itself deep into her pussy. Her tits bounce up and down along with his dick inside her. Moans escape from both their breaths. Each thrust sends precut gushing out of the rims of the princess’s pussy. “It's so big that it's kissing my womb..~” The princess whispered. “Chinchou princess, your pussy is so wet and tight, my dick is already twitching..” Yuno whispered back in her ear. “Call me Chi..” She breathed heavily. “I-I'm cumming..” Yuno announced. “Your hot and sticky dick is pounding so deep inside of me, please fill up my womb with your hot cum..the future of my kingdom rests on your shoulders..!” Chi pleads, as a fountain of hot jizz sprays out of her pussy. She collapses on Jim, lying on his warm chest. “You're gonna be here another 9 months..are you sure about this?” She stared at his peaceful face, stroking his cheek. “I wouldn't give up the world to leave you.” Yuno smiles.